


The Encounter

by Morbid_Attractions



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, Glove Kink, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Attractions/pseuds/Morbid_Attractions
Summary: The reader finds herself in Ghostface's grasp. When she says she'll do anything to avoid being killed, he doesn't hesitate to take her up on the offer.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 264





	The Encounter

The thud and crash of falling picture frames made you keenly aware of how close he was behind you. His boots squeaked against the hardwood floors as he skid around the corner. A white wailing mask and long black robes cloaked him in dark animosity.

You heard rumors the recent murders were made by a masked man dressed all in black, who'd stalk his victims on the phone. They called him the Ghostface and made jokes about killer teller marketing. No one took it seriously. It sounded too much like a bad horror movie, too theatrical to be true.

You never even answered the phone when it wasn't a number you recognized, but tonight you had made a mistake. Why did you answer? It wouldn't have changed anything. He was already in your house watching you from the shadows. He even knew your name. But you had felt like answering the call and playing along with his silly trivia game was almost like an invitation to him. He asked you about scary movies you enjoyed, and you did pretty well at answering his questions, but you slipped up. He asked what state Haddonfield was in from the Halloween movies. You said Ohio, but the answer was Illinois.

The click of his receiver had been a deafening nail in your coffin, and before you knew it, the shadow in the corner was on top of you. You wrestled and bit and kicked until you were able to squirm away, but now he was on your heels, the thud of his footsteps growing louder in your ears. Every hallway you turned down he was already at the end of, making the house you thought you knew so well a labyrinth of fear. You could already imagine the pain of his blade ripping into your neck once he caught you.

As you entered the living room a hand closed in around the back of your shirt, snatching you mid-stride. Before you could even make a sound you were pushed harshly against a wall, the vibration of impact rattling anything nearby like an earthquake. A white ghost mask was inches from your face, and whoever was wearing it growled beneath their labored breath.

"Finally." The familiar voice from the phone call said. "What a pest you've been." The icy metal of his knife stung as he flattened it against your sweating cheek.

"Please... Don't do this." Your voice was barely a whisper at this point, still out of breath from running.

"Do what?" His head cocked mockingly to the side. "Kill you? Gut you? Rip out each and every one of your teeth with my bare hands?" The leather of his gloves cracked as he clenched his fist in your face to emphasize his point. Your adrenaline was slowing down and you could feel the iron warmth dripping slowly from your nose. You had no idea how beat up you truly were, and if you somehow ended up surviving this ordeal, you knew you'd definitely be feeling it tomorrow.

"Please. I'll do anything. Just let me go." You wanted to wiggle more, break free and run again, but his body loomed over you like a tree and you knew even thinking about it was enough reason for him to sink that knife into your ribs. Your knees felt weak, and if it wasn't for the force of his hand slipping around your neck, you would have probably slid down the wall.

"Anything?" His head cocked to the other side, he closed more distance between his mask and your face. You choked on the blood that was starting to run down your throat from your head no longer being titled down. If he held you long enough maybe you could throw up on him as a distraction.

"A-Anything... Just please-"

"I've learned little weasels will lie to get out of trouble. If you can prove you aren't a liar, I might just let you live. Do you promise you'll be good for me? Do whatever I say?" You could hear the smirk behind his words and you almost didn't want to know what was going through his head, but if it kept you alive you were willing to try it.

You barely got out a nod before your wrist was being yanked and you were face down on the carpet. You didn't dare to move as you listened to the rustling of fabric behind you. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the black cloak land on the couch. The man now stood in black jeans and a matching long sleeve shirt. His mask remained on his face to haunt his tall silhouette. Leather fingers tangled into your hair and pulled you painfully to your knees.

"Up." He commanded. "Look at me." You had no choice as your hair was yanked back to angle your face toward him. His other hand cupped your cheek to keep you still and his thumb slid against your face smearing your blood across your cheek.

"You look so good with blood all over your face. I'd beat you up a little more, but I'd risk hurting that pretty little mouth of yours." His thumb trailed over your bottom lip, dragging it down far enough to open your mouth. He pressed his thumb down on your tongue and the bitter copper of your own blood hit your taste buds.

"Hmm, I bet those lips will look even prettier around my cock."

Your stomach sank. A known killer, who's goal when entering your house tonight was to pull your organs out through your stomach, was now unzipping his jeans mere inches from your face. It disgusted you to your core, but the lust that dripped off his words made a naughty heat spread in your stomach.

He stroked himself and chuckled lightly when your eyes widened at his length. A tug of your hair brought the warm tip against your lips.

"I want you to take it until you choke." He growled. "Take it all and swallow every last drop I give you. Got it?"

You nodded, parting your lips enough for him to prod his way into your mouth.

"Good girl. Now suck it."

You bobbed your head along his shaft, keeping your eyes fixed on the mask above you. You could hear his breathing hitch behind the muffling latex whenever he'd hit the back of your throat.

"Yeah baby, take my whole fucking cock. You love it don't you? I'll fuck your face until you ache."

You didn't want to be turned on by this situation, but the salty taste of him in your mouth and the drabbles of incoherent horniness pouring out of his mouth were enough to make your thighs twitch. Closing your eyes, you quickened your pace, slowly working yourself toward taking him whole. The second your lips touched the base of his shaft the weight of his hands met the back of your head keeping you from pulling back. You choked and coughed as he reared your head back and slammed himself down your throat again. He held you in place until the tears welling up in your eyes began to spill down your cheeks.

"Oh fuck. What a pretty little thing. Choking on daddy's cock like the dirty slut you are." His head rolled back with a groan as he continued to fuck your face. "Almost there baby, almost- shit you feel so good." His hips stuttered and with a final thrust, you felt as he unloaded into your mouth. A muffled moan strained from his chest as warm waves of cum coated the back of your throat.

After he pulled out, you noticed the mixture of saliva and blood that glistened on his shaft. He'd used your bloody nose to help lubricate his pleasure. The sight made your core hot and you failed to conceal a breathless moan.

"Good job, baby girl." You could tell he was also out of breath. He tapped your cheek roughly with his hand, the leather making audible pops against your skin. "But we're not done yet. Stand up."

You staggered to your feet, knees threatening to buckle beneath you. The masked man noticed you struggling and wrapped his arms around your waist to hold you up. It was the first gentle contact he had given you, but you knew romance was the last thing on his mind. He swayed with you lightly from side to side, cupping your face with one hand to angle it up toward him, the other still on your back keeping you upright.

"You've been so good to me, sweetheart. It's only fair I be good to you." He brushed a strand of hair from your eyes. The only way you wanted him to be good to you was to let you live to see tomorrow, but since he said he wasn't done with you yet, other ideas flooded through your head of what he could mean.

He slowly slid his hand down your neck and to your breast where he began to squeeze and knead at the flesh. You hummed at his touch, although rough, the stimulation made your knees threaten to buckle again.

"Is that good? Do you like that?"

You hummed back in response, noting the deeper, more alluring tone in his voice. You could imagine his half-lidded eyes watching you from behind the mask, watching you, and drinking in every ounce of your arousal. He slipped your shirt up over your head. Goosebumps covered your skin as it met the cold air.

"What's your name?" You asked. He paused and put his hand back on your cheek. You leaned into his touch.

"My name? Why do you want to know that?"

You ran your fingers down his chest. He was lean underneath his shirt and you wanted desperately to feel the heat of his skin against yours, but you pushed the thought to the side. The chuckle in his voice felt so welcoming and human, but he was a murderer, who was only letting you live because your body was useful to him, and you needed to remember that.

"Well, you already know my name. I want to know what to call you."

"Hmm. I suppose that's fair." Although his eyes weren't visible, you could feel that his gaze never left you. "You can call me Danny."

"Danny..." The name rolled off your tongue in a whisper.

"Well, it just sounds sexy when you say it." He pulled you close to him and leaned so his mask brushed your face. You pecked a soft kiss on the latex. "But now that you know my name..." You felt his hands drop to your waist before turning you to face the couch. He pushed so you were bent over the side, face almost suffocated in the cushions. "I wanna hear you scream it."

You felt the cold air hit your skin as your leggings and underwear were pulled down around your knees, leaving you completely exposed to him. The most embarrassing part was that you could feel how turned on you were from the cooling wetness between your legs.

The room echoed with a loud crack as his hand met your ass in a hard slap. You yelped in pain as he laughed and brought down his hand a second time. He ran his gloves over your stinging skin, lightly slipping his fingers down between your legs. The anticipation of waiting for him to touch you set a fire in your lower belly. The fire erupted as you felt a finger slide into you with ease.

"Oh, look how ready you are for me." Another finger joined the first.

"Ah, Danny..." You sighed as his fingers moved in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. The hot coil in your stomach began to wind as he curled his fingers up to massage your sweet spot.

"I'm going to do something now and if you turn around I'll drive my knife so deep into your neck the neighbors will feel it. Am I clear?"

You buried your face into the cushions and nodded. You knew he wasn't joking. A few seconds passed and you began to grow anxious about why he'd asked you not to look. You felt hot breath against your skin as your thighs were lightly peppered with sloppy kisses. His mask. He took off his mask. That's why he didn't want you to look at him. You tried to imagine what he looked like. What color his eyes were. Or how his lips curled into a sly smile as he nipped and suckled at your flesh. One particularly sharp nibble made your breath hitch in your throat before he ran his tongue over the stinging area to soothe it.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." He chuckled. "Any blood from this point on is an accident." The sentiment didn't help your nerves.

His tongue met your sex with warm desire, causing you to choke a moan through gritted teeth. The coil tightened. He lapped hungrily between your folds before shifting his focus to your now throbbing clit. You felt closer to your undoing with every passing second. Your words were nothing but dirty ramblings about what you wanted him to do to you. Drool soaked the couch as your mouth lay agape with moans. You were so close to the edge all you could do was beg him for release. Right at your tipping point, you felt his mouth pull away. You whimpered in desperation but didn't dare turn to face him.

"I love hearing you beg. For your life, for your climax, I hold everything you desire in my hands. Now turn over, I want to look you in the eyes while I fuck you."

You rolled in your back, half expecting him to still be maskless, but he wasn't. All that stared back was the empty black latex obscuring his face. The stiff tip of his erection prodded at your needy entrance. He slowly sunk himself into you, moaning with each inch of progress. When you thought he couldn't go any farther, he'd pull back slightly and force himself deeper inside.

"Fuck, you're tight." His head rolled back as he began to thrust at a steady pace. "So fucking tight and wet for me. I want to tear you to pieces." One hand found its way around your neck, cutting off the blood in just the right way to make your body writhe. His pace picked up as his other hand snaked down to rub your clit.

"Ah- Danny... Shit!"

"O-oh fuck! Do you like that baby girl? Are you gonna cum for me? Cum all over daddy's cock? S-shit!"

You didn't have time to respond before your vision started to blur and with an ear-splitting shriek, the coil in your stomach finally snapped with a hot wave of ecstasy. You bucked your hips into his hand, trying to ride out your orgasm as long as possible.

"Fuck! Oh g-god, yes baby cum for me!" His thrusts were becoming erratic as your walls clenched around him in rhythm. When you finally came down from you high you felt boneless, like a pile of jello thrown into the couch. Your head swam with leftover emotions trying to collect themselves all while the stark white wailing mask stood over you bathed in shadows. The loud slapping of your bodies in tandem echoed throughout the room as he closed in on his climax. "F-fuck, fuck... Oh, f-"

He pulled himself out and, with a flick of the wrist, was unloading ribbons of warm cum all the way up to your chest. His head was thrown back in a moan as he stroked the remaining evidence of his climax onto your stomach. He looked down at you again and used his hand to smear his cum all-around your belly.

"Fucking beautiful..." He grabbed the cloak that had earlier been discarded on the couch and used it to wipe up the mess. He collected himself and hung the now soiled cloak over his shoulder.

"Listen to me." A sinister growl crept out from his still heaving chest. "I'm going to let you live. I'll keep my word on that. However, if you tell anyone about this, especially the police, I'll come back and string your guts over your doorway like a garland. Do you understand me?"

You nodded.

"Say it."

"I understand."

"Good." He turned and walked to the front door, leaving you in naked shambles on the couch.

"D-Danny?" You squeaked. "Will I see you again?"

His back faced you in the open front doorway. You could tell by the movement of his shoulders he was chuckling to himself. "Sure, why not?"

Before closing the door, he looked back over his shoulder, clearly amused. "Don't worry. I'll call you."

**Author's Note:**

> I know calling on the phone isn't Danny's MO but I wanted to incorporate some original Scream aspects to his character.


End file.
